<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>short rest by enigmaticNeurologist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765149">short rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticNeurologist/pseuds/enigmaticNeurologist'>enigmaticNeurologist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fjorclay week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Fjorclay Week 2020, M/M, battle couple or post battle, for now it’s almost midnight and i have a midterm tomorrow, i might add words to this later, we out here post battling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticNeurologist/pseuds/enigmaticNeurologist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing helps a prayer of healing getting cast than getting a singular hit point from your paladin buddy who you are a little bit in love with</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay/Fjord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fjorclay week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>short rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I might add a drabble to this later but for now, two post battle wildmother boys </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>